


【索路香】一位女士认为隔壁的三个小哥在谈恋爱

by crownf



Category: ONE PIECE（ワンピース）
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 01:03:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20073577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crownf/pseuds/crownf
Summary: *索路 香路*摸鱼爽





	【索路香】一位女士认为隔壁的三个小哥在谈恋爱

**Author's Note:**

> 一位不愿暴露姓名的真诚邻居给作者我的一封信（都是我编的，别骂我）

*正文

大家好，我是一个披着营销号皮的wb大V，说话的方式简单点，叫我C老湿就好。

众所周知，我的wb小号有很多，但由于频繁传播黄色被封无数，朋友们暂时只能通过外链找到我的集思广益小号【meat toilet】，希望大家默默记好这个id，不要声张，毕竟我也不想发完这一条之后又被网jing同志们约谈。

前几天我在账号上征集【你们的私房故事】，很荣幸收到许多精彩的故事，此刻我也不一一赘述了，懂的都懂上哪儿找我要文包。

而今天我看到一位热心网友给我的私信，不禁感慨万千，这位朋友可能很少冲浪，不仅是因为她给我私信的格式就是我们中小学语文课上学到的那种传统的书信体，而且她给我分享的这则故事压根儿与她无瓜。不过，老C也不是什么高考作文阅卷魔鬼，看文并不挑替它是否扣题，并且还觉得这个故事可以给大家康康。

下面，C老带领大家来品一品这位女士的神仙磕cp【划掉】，分享的私房故事。

****

亲爱的老湿：

您好！

时间不多，我就单刀直入开始讲述这个事情吧。

因为工作原因我于一周前的周末搬入现在住的房子，也就是【**山庄】，按道理说住户一般都是独立的别墅房主，大家也不会来往过密。

但我第一天搬进来的那个傍晚，就被邻居敲门拜访了。

一开始我认为邻居串门是个非常美好的事情，因为透过监视屏，能看到门外面那个好奇地杵在镜头前打量显示器的人，有一双被特写得尤为纯真热烈的圆眼睛，十分可爱。

打开门，那个可爱的孩子向我递上一份礼盒。

“你好！我是路飞，欢迎你成为我们的伙伴！”他说话的声音跟他纤细的外貌不那么相符，倒是格外的洪亮。

“伙伴？？？”

我傻呆呆地手捧着礼盒困惑，一个金发男人徐徐离开他们的院子，踱步向我家。

“小姐，这个傻瓜冒犯到您了，请您不要介意。但您还是收下我们的见面礼吧，这一片也有很久没有人搬来住了。”

来人在我没有发现别的端倪之前，我一直把他视作一位身染上等人固有的懒散优雅却格外懂人情的贵族。毕竟二十出头的年纪，那样一头柔顺明亮的金发和那身手艺不凡的三排扣西服，还有他对女士永远不合适的轻佻言论，都在暗示他出自一个有身份的古老家族。

等我意识到的时候，那个叫路飞的小男孩已被他状似推搡实则轻轻拉至身后，宛如一种别扭的庇护。

“没事的，先生，您的弟弟非常可爱，我很喜欢他。”

我以为小男孩是他的弟弟，便这样对他说。

“美丽的女士，我们可以拥有一段浪漫的关系。不过，路飞还是个小鬼头，他什么也不懂。”

金发的男人当时这样笑着对我说，语调缓慢悠长，话语间他把自己推出来却将男孩藏进他的庇佑里。明明脸上挂着笑，但从他微垂首而堪堪露出的一只烟蓝色的眼里，我丝毫感觉不到任何话语里的热切。

甚至还有一丝冰冷的警告。

“混蛋山治，你才是臭小鬼！我要罚你晚上烧一桌子的肉！”

一旁的黑发少年不满于男人对他的称谓，伸长了上臂要闹心情不佳的山治，我为他的举措提了口气，生怕男孩招来山治的拳头。但被称作山治的男人对捣蛋的路飞太温和了，明明只是一个转眼，山治自视甚高到冷冽的目光却如同枝头雪融化般瞬间柔软下来，等他望见男孩调皮的发梢时，眼里竟含了笑。

我看到的画面太令人心惊，那目光也仅仅是短暂的注视，却能让人想到亲吻的温柔。

金发男人叼过手上的烟，空出来的大手抵住男孩的头顶，将路飞推到够不着他的距离，笑看路飞挥舞着他细长的双臂，但就是碰不到他哪怕一片衣角，嘴上也一点儿不饶人。

“吃吃吃，你是猪吗？”

倒也没拒绝路飞。

但他显然误会了我。

山治可能以为我要对他看起来是未成年人的幼弟出手才动怒，我连忙解释道：

“先生，您误会了，我只是觉得您弟弟是个讨人喜欢的孩子，除此之外我没有其他意思。”

我把重音落在“孩子”上。

果然，男人阴郁的表情旋即以肉眼可见的速度放晴，他逐渐舒展开的眉头似是打着法式卷，呷了口烟，浅笑逐渐浮现在他唇边。他重新整理好情绪向我自我介绍道。 

“文斯莫克·山治。”

顿了顿，又意味深长地补充道。

“……还有，路飞不是我的弟弟。而且他今年刚满十九岁，也不再是孩子了。”

烟圈蹭着我的脸颊飘过，我听到他说。

“怎么称呼你呢，尊敬的女士？”

……

最终我当然还是把我的姓名完完整整告诉了这位文斯莫克，毕竟谁也不想冒犯这个“只闻其声不见其人”古老家族。

但我始终感到不舒适，男人对我的言语状似客客气气，实际却夹枪带棒的。况且——知道了俩人没有血缘关系，再回想山治对于路飞的种种行为。

仿佛都充满了占有欲。

——————————————

也是后来，我才又知道了他们那栋红色的小屋里，住的不只是文斯莫克·山治和路飞，还有一个绿色头发的神秘男子。

我一开始以为那个男人是路飞的爸爸或者叔叔，因为总能在草坪里看到男人旁若无人地光裸着上半身做各式各样锻炼的场景。 

而总能在他的臂弯里、肩上、腰上……总之是各个地方看到挂着他的路飞。

还有路飞呼喊他名字的时候，也总是每个音节拖得老长老长，像个朝父亲撒娇的孩子一样叫他——“索~~隆~~索~~隆~~”，男人听见了也只是皱着眉头，不答，却将路飞拎得更高。

百分百的，严父。

我一直是这么认为的，直到有一天早上绕小区晨跑。

社区的中心湖畔有一株特别美的四季樱，树干坚实却不纯然只是粗壮，如同舞者妖娆的定姿，它顶着一树繁花为树下人支起这芬芳的阳伞，因此清晨来乘凉的人远比傍晚少。

我原以为树下还是一如既往的阒寂，却不想远远地就望见了邻居那显眼的绿发。

从我当时的角度还能看见，索隆先生今天穿了一身枣红色的跟他发色丝毫不配的卫衣短袖，伸长了腿枯坐在树下。

他在干什么呢？

与文斯莫克不同，我对这位神秘的、不苟言笑却热爱运动的男士有好感极了，稳重自持的男人本就是我心中的理想型。

我一边思索着，一边沿小径跑至四季樱的另一侧——我惊呆了。

他压根儿不是枯坐，他睡着了。

同样睡着的还有他怀里跟他穿着同款枣红色卫衣的路飞——没人比他更适合红色了。但随即，我转念一想，身着红色有些突兀的索隆似乎是迁就着他的怀中人。

路飞还是以惯常的姿势双手抱起男人的脖子，双腿紧紧环住腰，小脸侧向男人欣长的颈睡得很香。但我意识到，他坐的地方，却是男人的胯间。

众所周知，没有男人会让别人坐在他的胯上，除非那是他的恋人。

随后我绝望地发现，索隆的姿势更夸张。

他的左手自然下垂，右手则稳稳地拖住路飞的屁股，他甚至有些用力，从我的角度都能看见路飞肉嘟嘟的臀部被捏得变形，光看着都能感觉到那大掌造成的压力，但路飞却处之泰然睡得无比憨甜。

这个平时无比硬汉的男人，此时竟然侧首与靠在他肩窝里的路飞额对着额，呼吸应该都是同调交错着的，如同一对交颈而眠的爱侣。而他的唇时时刻刻触碰黑发男孩的鼻尖，同时含着清浅的笑意无声地吻着男孩入眠，仿佛在这个别扭的姿势下也能做旷世美梦一般。

……

我深感失恋的同时，又觉得有些甜。

但磕糖的同时却又感到困扰。

老湿，你说路飞怎么能同时跟两个人谈恋爱呢？

（涉及隐私，老湿po的时候请给人物姓名打码，麻烦您了）

￥￥￥￥（此处是码）书

xx年x月x日

****

我说什么说？会说你就多说点啊！

我不允许我是全网唯一的索路香玩家！！！都给我磕！！！ 

****

愣着干什么？让他们上热搜呀！

fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 真心的沙雕了一回hhhhh


End file.
